Head Over Heals: Alternative Ending
by MusicIsLife11
Summary: This is a fanfiction dedicated to Last Sacrifice's chapter 25 where Adrian and Rose talk. Alternative ending, please review! :D


**Disclaiming: **To many [er, just me really]'s disappointment, I don't own my darling Adrian or Rose. They all belong to Richelle Mead who I resent for doing that to Adrian. :S

"Adrian-" I was cut off by a voice that belonged to none other than Lord Ivashkov.

"Rose, just stop. I just want to know this: were you and him... before you left?" his voice was softer as if he were trying to contain the emotions he felt. I could hear the resentment however; the disgust at saying those words. Had I really been so stupid as to forget Adrian through my loving of Dimitri? No. I never forgot Adrian, just put him to the side of my mind.

"What? No!" I bit my lip, realising I had wanted us to be together but I decided against saying that. Adrian's face was an emotionless mask as he moved closer to me, over towering me as he stood almost a meter away from me. I could have reached over and stroked his face or pulled him into an embrace but Dimitri was circling in my mind, retaining me from stepping any closer.

"Tell. Me. The. Truth." I could smell his breath as he spoke; it smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. I turned my face from his, truly distraught over the fact.

"I am. I wasn't with him before I-," I swallowed there, guilt building in my throat. "I escaped." Something flashed in his eyes and I recognised it immediately; regret.

"I shouldn't have helped you," he growled, moving closer to me in anger, his chest swelling in fury. He regretted it; I'd gotten that. My casual Rose comments were put to silence. "I should have let you be executed." _Ouch_. The words hit me worse than the time I'd been punched by my mother; even worse than when I'd been shot. He hated me; that's what hurt the most.

"Adrian, stop. Listen to me. I lov-" Once again, I was cut off.

"Don't. Just don't," he whispered, his green eyes shining with an untold emotion: hope. How I'd placed that emotion was beyond me but I watched his hand as it raised as if to touch me, before falling to his side again.

"Why? You don't feel the same way? Maybe you _should_ have let me be executed!" I hissed, pushing him away from me. He blinked, surprised by my words even though he'd said them. And yes, it _had_ hurt.

Coming back as strong as ever from his silence, he growled, "you're right. I _should_ have." With that, he turned around and headed for the door. I watched him in his dark t-shirt, exposing his Moroi muscle - as much as a Moroi could get anyhow. Something within me snapped; that stupid, _normal _part of me I'd never really used before. That part that was torn between two amazing people; a stupid Russian who had owned my heart for a couple of years now. Our love was forbidden and that made it all of the more amazing. Then, there was Adrian, my stupid drunk, addicted possibly ex-boyfriend who had a problem with his spirit - no pun intended. Yes, two amazing people were pulling me apart and the lack of Lissa's bond gave me nothing to fall back on; I was alone in my decision.

"Adrian, stop!" I called, my voice barely above a whisper. He froze, his hand on the knob. He turned slowly, his eyes on the ground.

"Why Rose, why? You don't need me anymore; you have him." His voice was shaking and even though he was known for his I'm-a-toughy attitude, I could see him breaking.

"Adrian, what do you want me to say? I can apologise forever, but there's nothing else I can do here. I never wanted to hurt you; I can't say that enough. But the rest? Do you really expect me to be sad about everything else having worked out? Should I wish I was still accused of murder? Still about to go to trial and be executed for real?" The words were hard on my lips and I wondered about my decision before I actually spoke it. Adrian answered too soon.

"No," he said, his voice low but his green eyes raised with a determined sadness. "I don't want you to suffer. Much," he added with a scowl from me. "But the next time you're in bed with Belivok, stop a moment and remember that not everyone made out as well as you did." The words caused a pain in my chest and I had a feeling it wasn't from the stitches.

"Adrian, I never-" Did he really think I was shallow enough to sleep with more than one guy? I mean, one was bad sure, but more than one? _Slut_.

"Not just me, little dhampir,' he whispered. I noted he used my nickname; maybe things were beginning to work out like I was expecting them to. "There's been a lot of collateral damage along the way while you battled against the world. I was a victim, obviously. But what about Jill? What happens to her now that you've abandoned her to the royal wolves?" He scoffed at that. "And Eddie? Have you thought about him? And where's your Alchemist?" Every single word was another slap across my face. I opened my mouth to reply; to say something, but no words came to mind. I hadn't thought about Jill, Eddie or Sydney for that matter, too caught up in my own fantasies.

I looked up, hoping to look as sorry as I felt, "I know Adrian. I know I'm a screw up and that you probably should have let me be executed. I know that I probably shouldn't have led you on or whatever, but I do love you. Deny it, but I do. I get it - you just want to live your life normally without the drama and heart break and I'll let you do that." I paused and his expression mirrored my thoughts; where was I going with this? "So, this is good bye then. I'm sorry, really I am. I'll move away from here so we don't have to see each other. I'll even change me name if that helps." I was being shallow and above all, naive. I was playing his feelings for me to make him feel bad but I couldn't help it; there was nothing other than that left.

"Don't, Rose," he whispered, finally letting a tear escape. As quick as it had appeared, it disappeared. "Stop it. Just... just..." I waited rather patiently, hands curled at my side. Did he notice how my hands were shaking at my side? How I felt a huge weight on my shoulders as I waited?

"Just what, Adrian? I honestly don't know any more." I noticed all the details about Adrian at that moment, watching him carefully for any emotion that changed. His dark lashes swept across his cheek every time he blinked, his mouth set in an uneasy line when he was conflicted, his skin was practically flawless, his eyes were greener than the forest itself and most of all, he was one of the most handsome men I'd ever met.

"Just...just kiss me, Rose." Obediantly, I took a step closer and leaned up to meet his longing lips. I felt his hands in my hair and in turn, my fingers reached for his neck. The kiss was short and sweet and I felt completely at peace until I peeked out the window to see somebody I'd hoped I wouldn't have to deal with right now.

Dimitri.

**A/N: **So. Like ten seconds ago, I finished reading Last Sacrifice and I'm like "WTF." Did you guys read chapter 25? With Adrian? Homg. FAIL. That was not cool in Richelle's part but other than that, LOVED the book. (:

Anyhow, I hope you liked my version. I'm really turning anti-Dimitri right now. He just frustrates me sometimes; I pity Rose. :/ Adrian would have been such a better choice! Don't you reckon?

I may continue this; unsure. Please check out my other Vampire Academy stories [unless you like Twilight? ;D] Unforgiven, Unforgotten which is currently in construction, The Game Show, MSN Was Made For Boredom and whatever the hell else I've got.

Please and thank you. xx


End file.
